


Strong

by Silverelfmage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverelfmage/pseuds/Silverelfmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Solas returns from mourning Wisdom, he reveals his feeling for Lavellan.  This is what happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> written for Sub!Solas Week at @submissivesolas! over on tumblr.
> 
> Solas does not belong to me, sadly he belongs to Bioware. 
> 
> Heledh however is mine.

Strong

 

                “Ar lath ma, vhenan.” Solas said, pressing his forehead to Heledh’s briefly before pulling away, with the full intention of leaving her to her duties.

                But the feel of her hands as they slid down his arms, a feather-light touch, not meant to touch, but to maintain connection until the last possible moment, sent tendrils of pleasure through his body.  He wanted to stay, to take Heledh into his arms and show her how much he loved her.  But it wouldn’t be right.  The pain of losing Wisdom was still too fresh and their first time should not be overshadowed by grief.  Even more, it should not be without her full knowledge of who and what he was. 

                It should be beautiful and well planned, with candle light flickering over her bath-warmed skin as he traced ancient poetry along the lines of her body.  There should be tiny foods they could feed each other, and bubbling wine to dance along their tongues.  Yes, he would have to plan something very special for his vhenan, something memorable, something…but could he tell her?  Could he work past the fear gripping his heart…?

                So absorbed in his thoughts was he, that he didn’t notice that he’d stopped walking.  Didn’t notice Heledh’s cautious approach, until she had tentatively wrapped her arms around him, palms flat against his chest as she pressed her cheek to his back.  His eyes drifted shut at the contact, reveling in her warmth.

                “You don’t always have to be so strong, Solas.” She said softly. “I know you still grieve for Wisdom.  But you don’t have to do it alone anymore.  I’m here.”

                She squeezed gently, placing a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck. Solas hummed in pleasure, his own hands rising to cover hers.  Heledh nuzzled below his ear, warm breath tickling the sensitive skin.  But as heavenly as holding him was, there were more comfortable ways to do so than standing.  Slowly she turned him in her arms, placing lazy kisses along his cheeks.

                “Let me take care of you, vhenan. Let me be the strong one right now.” She murmured into his ear. 

                Solas’ heart jumped for joy hearing her return his endearment, and tears sprang to his eyes.  Showing her is heart had been terrifying, his mind refusing to believe she could ever return his feelings as completely as he wished, and then to be named her heart in return, as she was his…he had never dared to dream.

                However, awe was soon replaced by confusion as Heledh drew back, a small, hopeful smile on her lips…why? Oh, yes, she had asked a question.  But could he?  Could he let his guard down and just…be, even if only for a little?  And if he did, would he be able to hold back the flood of pent-up emotions that were already threatening to break free?  Oh but why was she so sad now?  The light in her eyes had dimmed to worry as she caressed his cheek and brought their foreheads together.

                “I love you, Solas.  Nothing is ever going to change that.”

                And with those words, the flood gates opened and choking sobs wracked Solas’ body as he crashed into the safe harbor she offered.  He barely managed a “please,” before his head settled on her shoulder, tears flowing freely down his face.  Heledh guided him back to her bed, curling around him, while one hand caressed his scalp, over his cheeks, the other rubbing soothing circles on his back.

                Time lost all meaning as he lay in her arms, sobbing like a small child. But she held him tightly, singing softly, her hands never ceasing in their comforting motions.  Her shirt became soaked with his tears, but she did not care.  Her heart was filled with love and happiness at the trust he placed in her. Eventually the tears stopped, and Solas lay exhausted with his head on her chest.  Outside, the sun had long since set, and the stars were shining in the night sky, but he did not rise, nor did she ask him to.

                “Thank you, vhenan.” Solas finally spoke, his voice hoarse. He pulled away slowly, hands wiping at his face. Heledh smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek.

                “I told you before, you don’t have to do this alone.” She smiled and gave him a squeeze.  “You don’t have to leave, if you’d like to stay. The bed is big enough for us both.”

                “And what of the servants?  They will talk.” Solas’ replied, ever the pragmatist.

                “Let them.  You are more important than anything they might say.” Heledh said firmly, opening her arms in invitation.

                He considered her for only a moment more before rejoining her on the bed, head resting back in its place on her chest. This felt right, felt like home.  And maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t have to give her up.  Maybe she would accept him for what he was. Maybe…


End file.
